tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Harold/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:PercyandHaroldRS2.png|Harold in the Railway Series File:PercyandHaroldRS1.PNG File:TheRunawayRS6.png|Harold as illustrated by Clive Spong File:TrackingThomastheTankEngineandhisFriends21.png|Harold as illustrated by Ken Stott. File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(story)21.jpg|Harold with Father Christmas ''Television Series'' Model Series File:PercyandHarold7.png|Harold in the second season File:PercyandHarold12.png File:TheRunaway43.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree53.png File:Percy'sPromise65.png|Harold in the third season File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain25.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain56.png File:AllatSea18.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure31.png|Harold at his airfield File:Trucks13.png|Harold in the fourth season File:Trucks65.png File:Baa!83.png|Harold at Maithwaite in the fifth season File:TobyAndTheFlood75.png File:ThomasandtheRumours68.png|Harold's rotors File:Oliver'sFind68.png|Harold with Oliver File:MakeSomeoneHappy35.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad232.png|Harold in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter59.png|Harold at Tidmouth Sheds in the sixth season File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter28.png|Harold's pilots File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch27.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse19.png|Harold in the seventh season File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse44.png File:BestDressedEngine1.png|Harold with Thomas File:Don'tTellThomas13.png|Harold in the eighth season File:Don'tTellThomas59.png File:Sounds3.png|Harold in an eighth season Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!304.png|Harold with the Fat Controller in Calling All Engines! File:ThomasandtheRainbow68.png|Harold with James in the ninth season File:TheMagicLamp60.png File:TheMagicLamp61.png|Harold's rotors File:PercyintheDark18.png|Harold in a ninth season Learning Segment File:ToppedOffThomas55.png|Harold with Thomas in the tenth season File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail17.png File:ThomasandtheTreasure51.png|Thomas and Harold File:HisforHarold.jpg|Harold with Percy and Elizabeth File:HisForHarold14.png|Harold in a tenth season Learning Segment File:Season11Opening6.png|Harold in the eleventh season opening File:TheGreatDiscovery123.png|Harold in The Great Discovery File:HenryGetsItWrong60.png|Harold in CGI in the twelfth season File:JamesWorksItOut19.png CGI Series File:MistyIslandRescue15.png|Harold in Misty Island Rescue File:JumpingJobiWood!4.png|Harold in the fourteenth season File:MerryMistyIsland8.png File:EdwardTheHero8.png|Harold with Edward in the fifteenth season File:StuckonYou28.png File:LetItSnow11.png File:ExpressComingThrough32.png|Harold with Rocky in the sixteenth season File:SodorSurpriseDay84.png File:WelcomeStafford38.png|Harold with Captain File:KingoftheRailway791.png|Harold in King of the Railway File:NotNow,Charlie!81.png|Harold in the seventeenth season File:TheThomasWay8.png File:TheThomasWay12.png|Harold at Callan Castle File:TheThomasWay21.png File:TooManyFireEngines78.png File:DuckintheWater20.png|Harold in the eighteenth season File:LastTrainforChristmas86.png File:ToadandtheWhale49.png|Harold in the nineteenth season File:HelpingHiro92.png File:WildWaterRescue12.png File:LetterstoSanta13.png|Harold in the twentieth season File:SkiffandtheMermaid95.png File:TheGreatRace481.png|Thomas imagining himself with Harold's rotors in The Great Race File:Daisy%27sPerfectChristmas49.png|Harold in the twenty-first season File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor172.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!185.png|Harold in Big World! Big Adventures! File:BubblingBoilers1.png|Harold in Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers File:BubblingBoilers140.png File:BubblingBoilers143.png Nameboard and Namecard Sequences File:Haroldwithnameboard.png|Harold with his nameboard File:Harold'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png|Harold's Trackside Tunes namecard from Toby and the Flood File:Harold'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png|From Make Someone Happy File:Harold'sNamecardMakeSomeoneHappyVHS1.png|Harold's Make Someone Happy namecard File:Harold'sNamecardMakeSomeoneHappyVHS2.png Promotional Images File:HaroldModelPromo.png|Take Along Card Promo File:ThomasandHaroldpromo.jpg File:ThomasandHarold2.png File:Haroldpromo.jpg File:Haroldpromo2.gif File:ThomasHenryJamesHaroldpromo.jpg|Promo with Thomas, Henry and James File:PercyandHarold8.jpg|Harold and Percy File:Trucks66.jpeg|Harold with Rheneas and Peter Sam File:TheGreatDiscovery238.jpg|Harold with the Fat Controller File:TheGreatDiscovery237.jpg|Harold with Bertie File:CGIHarold.png|CGI promo File:HaroldCGIpromo2.png File:Head-OnHaroldPromo.png|CGI Promo (Head-on) File:HaroldCGIpromo.jpg File:BertieHaroldJamesThomaspromo.png|Bertie, Harold, James and Thomas File:MistyIslandRescuepromo.jpg|Harold, Bash, Dash and Thomas File:Cranky,Connor,Stephen,Spencer,Millie,CaitlinandHaroldpromo.png|Harold with Spencer, Stephen, Connor, Caitlin, Millie and Cranky File:Harold,JamesandThomaspromo.png File:Thomas,JamesandHaroldattheWindmillDrawingPromo.jpg|Thomas, James and Harold at the windmill File:Thomas'WorldPuzzleUpdate.jpg|Harold with Thomas, Gordon, James, Percy, Rosie and Rebecca File:Haroldpromoart.png|Promo Art File:HaroldPromoArt.png|CGI Promo Art File:HaroldJapanHeadonPromo.png|Promo Art (Head-on) File:Head-OnHaroldPromoArt.gif File:HaroldSidePromoArt.png|Promo Art (Side View) File:HaroldPromoArtSideView.png File:Toby&Haroldpromoart.png File:HaroldOriginalERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL promo art File:HaroldERTLPromoArt.png File:HaroldERTLPromo.png File:ERTLGoldRailHaroldback.jpg File:HaroldInteriorPromo.jpeg|Harold's Interior File:Haroldposter.png File:HaroldDutyCallsposter.png Miscellaneous File:DVDBingo24.png|Harold in DVD Bingo File:LearnNumbers17.png|Railway Pals Harold in Playing Around with Thomas & Friends File:LearnNumbers19.png|Railways Pals Harold and the number 8 cloud File:HaroldModel.jpg|Head-on model promo File:HaroldSeason5Promo.png File:Harold'sModelSpecification.PNG|Harold's model specifications File:Harold'sSeason9modelfront.png File:HaroldBehindTheScenes1.jpg|Behind the scenes File:HaroldHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|Harold at the Hara Model Railway Museum (Note: He is missing his mouth) File:The Engines on Display 2.jpg File:Haroldinlearningsegment.png|Harold in an Interactive Learning Segment File:TheGreatFestivalAdventureHaroldPromo.png|Harold in The Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracksHaroldPromo.png|Harold in Trouble on the Tracks File:KidsStationHarold.png|Harold in Thomas the Tank Engine (Kids Station Game) File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet20.PNG|Harold in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:HaroldAmigaMemoryGameCard.png File:LostatSea!8.png|Harold as drawn by Tommy Stubbs File:ReallyUsefulRusty!1.jpg|Harold in a magazine story File:MountainRescue5.jpg|Harold with Duncan File:SuperHeroes!3.png File:LeavesontheLine(Annualstory)13.png|Harold in an annual story File:Harold'sHeliTours.png|Drayton Manor Harold's Heli Tours File:BigLiveTour9.png|Harold in Thomas and Friends - The All Aboard Live Tour File:HaroldEdavilleRailroad.png|Harold at Edaville Road File:ThomasTownJapanHarold.jpg|Harold in Thomas Town File:MattelPlay!7.jpg|Harold at Mattel Play! File:HaroldLiveTourProp.JPG|Harold's All Aboard Live Tour 2018 Prop File:JackGordonandHaroldLiveTourProps.JPG|Harold's Prop with Gordon and Jack File:Harold'sbasis.jpg|Harold's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ThomasERTL1990Prototypes.png|ERTL prototype File:ErtlPrototypeHarold.png File:ERTLHarold.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLMiniatureHarold.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:ERTLGoldRailHarold.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:ERTLHaroldTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:LCWoodenHarold.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayHarold.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:ReintroducedWoodenHarold.png|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Harold.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayMagneticHarold.png|Magnetic Wooden Railway File:WoodHarold2018.jpg|Wood File:MotorRoadAndRailHaroldScenery.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:PlarailRingingHaroldInTekoro.jpg|Plarail Ringing in Tekoro File:TrackMasterHaroldattheHanger.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-AlongHarold.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayHarold.jpg|Take-n-Play File:MotorizedRailwayHarold.png|Motorized Railway File:CollectibleRailwayHarold.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresHarold.png|Adventures File:TrackMasterPushAlongHarold.jpg|TrackMaster Push Along File:PrototypeMinisHarold.png|Prototype Minis File:MyFirstHarold.jpeg|My First Thomas File:GoldenBearTalkingHarold.png|Talking My First Thomas File:MyFirstRailwayPalsHarold.jpg|Railway Pals File:MyFirstPushAlongHarold.png|Push Along File:SearchandRescueHaroldtheHelicopter.jpg|Search and Rescue Harold File:BachmannHarold.jpg|Bachmann File:LionelHaroldFlatbed.jpg|Lionel on flatbed File:LionelThomasIslandofSodorSet.jpg|Lionel (on Thomas' flatcar) File:Wind-upHarold.JPG|Wind-up File:Wind-UpSilverHarold.jpg|Silver Wind-up File:Wind-upClearMetallicHarold.jpg|Wind-up Clear Metallic File:PocketFantasyHarold.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:LimitedEditionCollectionHarold.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:DeAgostiniHarold.png|De Agostini File:LegoHarold.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloksHarold.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksLargeHarold.png|Large Mega Bloks File:NakayoshiHarold.jpg|Nakayoshi File:BandaiTECSprototypeToby,Duck,Trevor,Harold,Bertie,Terence.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECSsecondprototypeHarold.jpg|Bandai TECS second prototype File:BandaiTECSprototypeBertie,Harold.jpg File:BandaiTECHarold.png|Bandai TEC File:TomicaHarold.jpg|Tomica File:TomicaMappopoutThomas’sShedsandHarold.jpg File:ChoroQHarold.jpg|Choro-Q File:NewBlockThomasBigSet.jpg|New Block Big set File:DiablockHarold.jpg|Diablock File:BigBuddyHarold.JPG|Big Buddy File:PushAlongHarold.jpg|Push Along File:DiscoverJunctionHarold.jpg|Discover Junction File:Micro-RubberHarold.jpg|Micro Rubber File:PicoPicoHarold.jpg|Pico Pico File:BandaiDepartingNowprototypeHarold,Bertie,Terence.jpg|Departing Now prototype' File:SweetHarold.png|A toy that came in a chocolate egg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHarold.png|My Thomas Story Library Book File:Harold2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:PercyandHarold'sBigRace.jpg|2015 Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHaroldJapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookHaroldDutchCover.jpeg|Dutch Story Library Book File:Harold(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book File:HaroldTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Images of Harold Category:Gallery Category:Non-rail vehicle galleries Category:Character galleries